


Park park ! We're going to the park !

by Kaaramel



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaramel/pseuds/Kaaramel
Summary: Pyrrha and Ruby go the amusement park.





	Park park ! We're going to the park !

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the FNDM, I hope you'll like it ! I've written it for my best friend's birthday so it had to be a Pyrruby one !

Pyrrha exhaled happily. After days of rain, it was nice to finally see the sun. The sun warmed her nicely and made her red hair shine like fragments of ruby. But nothing was better than Ruby's hand in her own, with her so small and so adorable fingers.

"Do you think I'm tall enough ?" Ruby pulled her out of her thoughts.

Pyrrha blinked and smiled apologetically at the smaller girl, "Sorry, I wasn't listening..."

"For the ride, do you think i'm tall enough to do it ?"

They were waiting in line for the new rollercoaster that had opened recently. Pyrrha watched as a father and his son walked back the queue in reverse, the boy crying.

"Come on Herm, we'll try it again next year... I'm sure you'll be the tallest then ! Do you want ice cream instead ?"

But the boy was still inconsolable. Pyrrha frowned. She hadn't thought about this this morning when she had finally found the courage to ask Ruby out. Well Nora found it.

 

_"Nora calm down please.", Ren begged her for what seemed like the thousandth time. The little pink haired girl was jumping from bed to bed in their dorm, screaming in excitement._

_"Park park ! We're going to the park ! Park park ! We're going to the park !" had been her only sentence since she woke up (and woke up everyone else) two hours ago._

_Ren sighed helplessly and Pyrrha smiled at her teammate's enthusiasm._

_"So Pyrrha," Jaune asked her, "ready for today ? You're going with Ruby right ?"_

_Pyrrha shifted on her bed, uncomfortably._

_"He he he", she laughed nervously, "about that..."_

_"Pyrrhaaaa... Did you at least ask her ?"_

_"I'm sorry ! But every time I went to ask her she was just so... cute ! And I panicked...Plus it's not that important, I'm sure she doesn't even want to go with me..."_

_Silence answered her. Nora had stopped jumping around to stare at her like she was crazy, Ren sighed again and Jaune threw is hands in the air._

_"I swear you two are helpless !"_

_"Pyrrha, everyone would want to go with you.", added Ren._

_Nora step down from the bed and walk to her, putting her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder._

_"Listen here : you are the most beautiful, adorable, perfect human being in the world. But you're also the most oblivious. Of course Ruby wants to go with you ! And you know what ? If you won't ask her, I will !"_

_"What ? No Nora wait !"_

_But Nora was already gone. The next turned into an awkward chase across the hallways to Ruby's dorm, but despite Pyrrha's efforts, Nora arrived first._

_Ruby was sitting on the floor playing with Zwei._

_"Oh hi Nora !" she welcomed with a smile (the most adorable smile in the world if you asked Pyrrha)._

_"Hi Jaune ! Hi Ren !" Ruby blushed_ _shily, "Hi Pyrrha..."_

_"Hi Ruby..."_

_"What are you guys doing here ?" asked them Yang._

_Nora smiled brightly, "Well Pyrrha has something to ask to Ruby."_

_The two girls reached the same shade as Ruby's cape and Pyrrha's hair at once._

_Nora rolled her eyes at Pyrrha's sudden_ _mutism_ _._

_"Ruby," Nora started very solemn, "Pyrrha would like to ask you if you wanna go the park with her today."_

_Ren didn't even know it was possible to be so red, but Pyrrha and Ruby proved him wrong. The later hid in her hands, incapable of formulating an answer._

_Did she just break ? Jaune wondered. Luckily her sister was here. Yang smiled slyly and put an arm over Ruby's shoulder._

_"Of course she would love to !"_

_Pyrrha managed to calm her racing heart enough to speak again, "Are you sure Ruby ?"_

_Ruby pulled her hands away, sighed deeply and stood up, her face very serious despite the red covering it. Was she going to say no ? Of course she was, why did Pyrrha even bothered, it's obvious that-_

_"Yes. I'd really like that Pyrrha."_

_Ruby then saw the most radiant smile in the world, illuminating the features of Pyrrha's face, a magnificent sun, warm and sweet._

 

And that's how the two girls found themselves in the line, waiting patiently for the ride, content in each other companies. And Pyrrha wasn't going to let a height limit stop it. So she did the first thing that came into her mind.

She picked Ruby up in her arms.

"Here. Like this you'll be tall enough." she said blushing and evoiding to look Ruby in her beautiful grey eyes.

Ruby's brain stopped. Did Pyrrha just took her in her arms ? Her soft and muscular arms ? Her perfect and golden arms ? Her arms ? Wrapped around her ? Okay now Ruby could die happily.

Ruby looked ahead of her and the still very long line until the ride.

"Hum Pyrrha ? You don't have to carry me all the way to the ride if you don't want to..."

"No no I want to ! I like to carry you ! You're so light don't worry !"

Ruby blushed and mumbled, "I like when you carry me too...", before kissing Pyrrha on the cheek.

Best day ever, thought the two girls.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Crêpe j'espère que ça te plaît ;)  
> Thanks everyone for taking the time to read it, I hope you liked it :D  
> Comment or leave kudos if you wanna, it would make me very happy :3


End file.
